Kisah Kecilku
by UQ
Summary: Kalau disuruh memilih apa yang akan kamu pilih?  Di lupakan atau melupakan?  Ini adalah kisahku tentangnya.  Aku berharap ia akan sadar tentang perasaanku.   Walaupun ini hanya sebuah kisah kecil dari sebuah sampah sepertiku.  One-Shot


Kalau disuruh memilih apa yang akan kamu pilih?

Di lupakan atau melupakan?

Ini adalah kisahku tentangnya

Aku berharap ia akan sadar tentang perasaanku

Walaupun ini hanya sebuah kisah kecil dari sebuah sampah sepertiku

**Kisah Kecilku**

**By : Aidou Yuukihara**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : Terserah anda, karena anda memiliki hak untuk membaca atau tidak, berkomentar atau tidak, karakter-karakternya OOC.**

**0o00o**

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang tinggal di sebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha. Aku kelas 1 SMP tahun ini di sekolah nomor satu di Konoha, yaitu SMPN 1 Kota Konoha. Hari-hari pertama sekolah aku lalui seperti hari-hariku semasa SD. Bedanya hanya pada tekatku untuk merubah keburkan-keburukan yang pernah aku lakukan di tingkat sebelumnya. Aku bukan pengecut, aku bukan orang yang bertindak sebelum berpikir, aku juga bukan orang yang mudah kalian tipu. Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, aku diibaratkan seekor kecebong yang tumbuh menjadi katak. Aku lebih suka kecebong daripada ulat, ini terdengar asing dan berbeda. Ya aku suka berbeda, aku tidak mau terlihat sama atau disama-sama-kan. Aku ya aku, aku bukan kamu bukan mereka. Dan aku tidak memiliki memori otak yang sama denganmu, bisakah kau mengerti teman?

Kali ini aku akan mulai bercerita, tentang aku dan juga tentangnya. Ia, gadis yang beranama Yamanaka Ino yang saat ini sedang tertawa bersama sekumpulan anak laki-laki di tengah ruang kelas dengan beberapa anak perempuan, sedangkan aku duduk di sudut kelas sambil memegang buku yang sebenarnya hanya meerupakan pajangan. Karena saat ini aku sedang memperhatikan dia, Ino gadis berambut kuning yang ia ikat dengan model pantat kuda. Kenapa harus pantat kuda? Kenapa tidak pisang dan sebagainya? Aku sering bingun dengan istilah-istilah yang diberikan ahli mode.

Kita lupakan urusan istilah-istilah mode itu, sekarang kita kembali ke gadis yang bernama Ino. Dia memiliki tubuh yang ideal dan di impikan para gadis dan ratu mode sekolah –padahal ia baru masih kelas satu dan belum sampai setengah tahun menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah, sedangkan aku hanya gadis berambut acak-acakkan dengan kaca mata tebal yang menghiasi mataku. Baju kebesaran adalah pakaian favoritku, ini lebih baik daripada aku harus memakai bikini. Kenapa bikini? Kan aku sudah bilang, aku suka yang berbeda.

Lagi-lagi kita melenceng dari topik awal, balik lagi ke Ino. Percayakah kalian kalau aku si gembel pernah menjadi sahabat, bahkan lebih yaitu sahabat sejati Ino si nona mode. Ini bukan urusanku kalau kalian mau percaya atau tidak, dan ini juga bukan urusanku kalau kalian mau lanjut mendengarkan kisahku.

Dia pernah menjadi sahabat sejatiku saat aku masih SD. Kenapa aku harus menggunakan kata 'pernah'? karena aku tidak tahu apa dia masih menganggapku sahabat sejatinya.

**0o0o0**

Hari-hari awal masuk sekolah, aku baru pindah dari desa ke kota saat kelas 4 SD. Guruku menempatkanku untuk duduk disebelahnya –Ino. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Aku ragu untuk berjabat tangan dengannya, karena anak-anak lain berbisik-bisik soal penampilanku.

"Eh kok si Ino mau aja sih bermanis ria sama bocah kampung kayak dia?"

"Gak tau, tapi kan Ino baik dia pasti begitu karena kasiha saja."

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau ragu?" Tanya Ino dan aku hanya diam.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, semua anak baru memang sering di begitukan di sini..." Katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ah.." Aku langsung tersenyum dan meraih tangannya.

Hari kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya kami lalui bersama. Tertawa bersama, bercerita bersama, berjalan bersama, dan mengakhiri indahnya hari bersama. Orang-orang selalu bertanya, kenapa Ino yang cantik mau saja berteman dengan anak seperti dia? Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa...

Seharusnya aku yang bertanyakan kenapa kalian berasumsi seperti itu tentangku? Tahukah kalian siapa aku? Tahukah kalian tentang aku? Tidak bukan? Jadi kalian harusnya diam!

Untungnya Ino bukan orang yang seperti itu, bukan orang yang menyimpulkan sesuatu beguti cepat, karena dia sahabatku. Padahal kita baru bertemu 1 tahun, tapi dia sudah menganggapku sahabatnya bahkan sahabat sejati.

Tahun ini aku dan Ino kelas 5 SD dan takdir sepertinya sedang baik padaku. Aku dan Ino satu kelas lagi dan kita duduk sebangku, dan yang paling menyenangkannya lagi orang-orang sudah agak berhenti mempertanyakan alasan Ino memilihku sebagai temannya.

Kelas 5, prestasiku mulai meningkat dan pada semester satu aku mendapat ranking 1 sedangkan Ino berada di ranking 19. Ia sepertinya terima-terima saja dengan ranking 19-nya tetapi anak-anak lain –yang suka mengubah-ngubah kemampuan bicaranya untuk menggosip menyebarkan perkataan-perkataan aneh –lagi.

"Eh si Ino dapet ranking 19 tapi si sakura ranking 1 loh! Kok bisa ya?"

"Iya-iya, temenya 1 dia 19. Malu deh aku kalau jadi dia!"

Nah seperti itulah contohnya, bahkan ada yang menambahkan kata-kata kasar di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Ada juga yang memfitnahku.

"Pasti si Sakura manfaatin Ino, kan Ino dari kelas 1 juara umum terus! Ini gak mungkin banget, dari 1 ke 19."

"Nyantet kali tu bocah,"

Itu takdir teman, kalau tuhan berkahendak semuanya bisa terjadi. Dak kalau tuhan mengkahendaki doaku tuk membuatmu terlahir bisu, kau pasti saat ini tidak bisa menggosip dengan suara kencang sampai-sampai membuat Ino yang mendengar perkataanmu seperti ini.

"Santai aja kali Sakura, mungkin ini karena aku males belajar karena mikirin Sai mulu," Kata Ino sambil tertawa... _crispy_.

"Umn, iya." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Semeseter satu sudah berlalu dan sekarang semester dua, usaha ku untuk membantu Ino tidak sia-sia. Dari peringkat 19 ia naik dan sekarang di peringkat 10. Kelas 6 kita lalui terpisah, ia berada di kelas B sedangkan aku di kelas A yang mayoritasnya anak-anak sejenis denganku. Cuek, pintar, dan tidak peduli mode. Karena memiliki banyak kesamaan kita menjadi dekat, dan soal Ino aku masih dekat dengannya tetapi tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dan –lagi-lagi gosip bodoh mulai bedatangan.

"Eh Sakura mentang-mentang udah masuk kelas unggulan ngelupain kamu no.."

"Nggak kok, dia masih deket-deket aja sama aku.. dapet gosip dari mana?" tanya Ino, aku yang lewat di dekatnya hanya tersenyum menyapa dan dibalasnya denga senyuman yang setimpal.

"Dari anak-anak rumpi kelas."

Persahabatan kita sekarang seperti karet celana yang kendor –kalian sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku menggunakan kata aneh lagi bukan?– dari waktu ke waktu sama halnya dengan ingatanku yang perlahan melemah. Ini mungkin karena penyakit '_step'_ yang dulu menggentayangiku setiap tahun. Ada yang bulang penyakit ini berpengarih pada mental seseorang, tetapi lebih tepatnya ke sistem saraf mereka. Penyakit ini biasa terjadi pada anak-anak balita. Aku mengidap penyakit ini sampai tiga kali, dan ini berpengaruh kepada sistem sarafku yang membuat ingatanku melemah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Perlahan-lahan ingatanku soal pelajaran juga mulai menghilang, dulu aku bisa menghapal sampai nomor halamannya tapi sekarang hal itu sangat sulit tuk ku lakukan. Tapi aku harus profesional, ini gak boleh menghalangiku untuk menjadi kaya raya! Menjadi sukses! Dan hidup di banjiri uang!

Semester dua aku tetap di peringkat pertama dan aku mendapatkan nila tertinggi UN loh!

Dan sampailah aku di sekolah ini.

Di hari pertama MOS aku bertemu dengan gadis perempuan yang terlihat familiar, rambutnya berwarna kuning dan di ikat dengan model pisang. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku, dasar sinting! Siapa coba tu orang!

"Hei Sakura kau pasti masih ingat padaku, sahabat sejatimu bukan?" Si pisang ini sepertinya memiliki sifat narsis yang berlebihan.

"Siapa?" Dengan polosnya aku bertanya padanya, dan ia malah tertawa.

"Hahaha, kamu ini masih saja suka melucu seperti dulu Sakura, masa kamu cepet banget lupa sama aku padahal kita kan bbaru pisah 3 bulan, itu juga karena liburan. Apa karena stres belajar kau jadi gila Sakura?" Dia menepuk kedua pipiku.

"Kau yang gila, orang asing ngapain megang-megang aku." Aku menjauhkan diriku darinya, hiii aku bukan lesbong! Masa aku dipegang-pegang sama cewek asing!

"Kau jahat Sakura, karena kau lebih berhasil dari aku kau cepat sekali melupakanku. Apa itu rasa terima kasihmu padaku? Orang yang pertama kali menyapamu saat kau pindah ke sekolah kami?" Aura hitam mengelilinginya.

"Oke, jujur aku gak tau siapa kamu kalaupun aku tau kamu siapa mungkin saat ini aku lupa. Dan kalau aku lupa butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengingat kembali. Oh iya, kalau perkataanmu benar, berarti dulu kau menyapaku karena kasihan padaku? Bukan karena kamu tulus ingin berteman denganku?"

"A-aku..." Ia terlihat gemetar.

"Benarkan?"

"Tidak, aku tulus mau berteman denganmu kok."

"Munafik, topengmu sudah retak kau terlalu lemah, bodoh, dan munafik. Buat topeng yang lebih bagus lagi orang asing!" Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Dasar gak tau diri!" ia berjalan menjauh dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan secara berlebihan. Dasar pisang lebay! Lalu iya berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

"Makasih buat saranya!" Ia masih merasa kesal, sepertinya ia berkata seperti itu untuk meledek.

"Sama-sama," aku tersenyum ramah padanya, memang seharusnya begitu.

Masa-masa MOS telah berakhir, dan ternyata aku satu kelas dengan gadis itu. Dia menatap ku dengan penuh dendam, aku tidak tahu apa-apa jadi hanya diam. Karena sekarang jam pelajaran sedang kosong aku tidur. Dan saat aku tertidur, ingatanku melayang-layang di otakku.

Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku berkata seperti itu pada Ino!

Aku sekarang sadar siapa Ino sebenarnya.

Aku sudah mencoba minta maaf padanya tetapi sifat egois menghasutnya untuk berkata tidak, belum lagi sekumpulan bocah rumpi yang ikut-ikutan menghasutnya dan melemahkan rasa percayanya padaku.

_Well, _ini bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya. Ini juga salahnya dia yang begitu cepat menarik kesimpulan. Dan aku harus menarik perkataanku tentangnya dia sama saja dengan yang lain, begitu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Dan dia berteman padaku karena pamrih juga bukan?

Dan inilah sakitnya melupakan seseorang, kalau aku boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih di lupakan. Karena rasanya melupakan itu lebih sakit daripada dilupakan, aku sering dilupakan dan juga melupakan. Makanya aku bisa berkata demikian, ketika kamu melupakan seseorang kamu pasti khawatir dengan perasaan seseorang yang kamu lupakan sekecil apapun perasaan itu pasti ada bukan? Sedangkan saat kamu dilupakan, kamu tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan perasaannya. Dan saat dilupakan seiring berjalannya waktu kamu juga bisa terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Untuk orang yang bilang _'Gak ada kata putus untuk sahaba.'_ Maaf ya, kata-kata itu gak berlaku buatku dengan Ino.

Kalau boleh aku me-request tolong buatkan kata-kata yang unik dan cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini ya.

**Ini adalah ceritaku dengannya, aku tidak merasa keberatan kalau kamu mau berbagi cerita denganku.**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita kecilku tentangnya.**

**Aku juga tidak merasa keberatan kalau kamu tidak mau memberikan tanggapan.**

**Kalian membacanya saja sudah merupakan kebahagian tersendiri untukku.**

**0o0o0**

**A/N :: Thx udah baca, buat yang mau riview silahkan. Soal typo juga tolong di cek ya biar bisa di revisi secepatnya. Umn soal penyakit itu, pengalaman pribadi jadi seperti biasa kalau ada tokoh yang pelupa nulis ceritanya jadi menjiwai! Seperti kata Sakura, it's all up to you. Karena kalian semua memiliki hak untuk memilih apa yang kalian inginkan, yang mau curcol juga boleh...^^**


End file.
